


Dreamer

by zeeissorandom



Category: Ethoslab - Fandom, MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom, beef - Fandom, etho - Fandom, etho/beef - Fandom, etho/vintagebeef - Fandom, ethoslab/vintagebeef - Fandom, vintagebeef - Fandom
Genre: Death, Depression, Gay, M/M, Minecraft, Sad, Sadness, ethoslab - Freeform, mindcrack - Freeform, pauseunpause - Freeform, vintagebeef - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~couldn't come up with one that wouldnt spoil the whole thing. sorry guys D:~</p>
<p>I suggest listening to the song Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop while reading this. The song lyrics are refrenced in here for part of it and also its just a hella good song in general.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

Etho woke up in the middle of the night, tears streaming down his face, shaking, terrified. He looked around him and saw Beef sleeping peacefully next to him. He took a deep breath and tried to control his breathing. Beef woke up suddenly to the sound of Etho's choked sobs.

"Oh, Etho, babe, are you okay?" Beef said, rubbing his eyes, and sitting up, wrapping his arms around Etho protectively. Etho nodded and let out a breath..

"Nightmare." Etho whispered, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Beef nodded and hugged him tighter.

"It's okay, babe." Beef whispered in Etho's ear, making him smile softly. "It was only a dream. I'm here, and everything is fine." Beef reassured Etho, making Etho nod in response, and cuddle deeper into Beef, still shaking slightly. Beef slowly rocked them from side to side, singing softly to Etho their song, Falling In Love In A Coffee Shop.

"I never knew, just what it was, about this old coffee shop I loved so much.." Beef sang lightly into Etho's ear, making him smile. "All of the while, I never knew. It was you." Beef smiled cheekily as they rocked back and forth to the beat of the song. Etho found him eyes closing softly, trying to keep himself awake to hear his boyfriend's beautiful voice. Etho smiled gently, feeling like he was in heaven, the cutest man in the world rocking him back and forth, singing his favorite song, and cuddling into him. This was perfect. Etho fell asleep a few seconds later as a result of Beef swaying them. Beef looked down at his boyfriend and smiled.

Moments later, Etho shot up out of his bed in a panic, looking to his left for Beef. The bed was empty and didn't show signs of anyone sleeping next to Etho for some time. Etho started to cry violently, shaking as he remembered. Beef wasn't there. He hadn't been there.

He had died 3 years ago. Etho hugged a pillow to his side, while crying into it, wishing Beef was there to comfort him, to hold him, to rock him, to kiss him, to be there. But he wasn't, and the realization of this just made Etho shake even more, sobbing harder into the pillow. Pause ran into the room to see Etho on the bed, hugging the pillow, crying. He sat down on the bed next to the crying man, rubbing his back, just like always.

3 years of nightmares, every single night.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy." Pause said, just the same as he always did. He knew it didn't help at all, but Pause had just grown used to the words spilling out of his mouth every night. Etho sat up and glared at Pause. Etho predicted everything that would happen, everything Pause would say. He lost it.

"You know, what, Pause?!" Etho shouted, face red and puffy, tears running down his face. "It's not going to all be okay!" Etho screamed. Pause was stunned, not knowing how to respond to him. He just sat there and let Etho take out his sadness and rage on him, Pause knowing it had been building up for 3 years. "It's not going to all be okay!" He repeated, holding in a sob. "Beef is gone! He's gone! He's never coming back, and it's all my fault!" Etho cried out, pulling at his silver hair violently, trying to pull the pain somewhere else. Pause reached up, moving Etho's hands away from his hair. Pause pinned Etho's arms against the bed, as he tried to pull away.

"Stop pulling at your hair. You're going to hurt yourself." Pause said calmly, hoping some of it would rub off on Etho. Etho shook his head, and looked down, tears still running down his face. "Are you okay now?" Pause asked, and Etho nodded softly. Pause released his arms and Etho let them lay limp the bed.

"I'm sorry." Etho whispered and Pause shook his head.

"It's okay. I just don't want you to hurt yourself." Pause told him. Etho nodded and tried to wipe some of the tears away, sniffling hard.

"I-I just miss him." Etho whispered, closing his eyes, feeling a new wave of tears come to him. Pause nodded and set his hand on top of Etho's in a friendly manner.

"I know. I miss him too, buddy." Pause said, remembering his best friend Beef fondly.

"I just... I wish I would have saved him. I hate myself so much for not saving him. I should have been the one to die that day. Not him." Etho whispered. Pause widened his eyes. This is the first time Etho had ever talked about what happened.

"That's not true. Neither of you should have." Pause said, not really knowing what to say to the crying man in front of him.

"I should have." Etho whispered. "Beef didn't deserve that." Etho said. Pause looked at him. That was the first time Etho had said Beef's name since he died. Pause was surprised. "I should have died that day. Why didn't I die that day?" Etho let out a choked sob, looking up at Pause, his red and grey eyes seeming duller as his eyes were puffy and red. 

"I-I really don't know, buddy..." Pause said, tapping his friend's hand gently.

"I should have died that day." Etho repeated, again and again, his voice slowly fading out while he shook his head. "Beefy didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to die. Why did he die? I miss him. I love him. Why did he die? I should have died that day." Etho repeated the same few sentences over to himself for a few minutes. 

"Etho." Pause called out, snapping him out of him. Etho looked up at him.

"I-I.." Etho tried to say, but failed at coming up with the words to finish the sentence.

"Why don't you just try to sleep?" Pause said softly. Etho nodded softly and laid back onto his bed, the faint smell of all the Beef used to be lingering lightly on the bedding, even after been washed multiple times since he had last lied there. Etho breathed in, trying to savor the sweet smell of his boyfriend. Pause stood up as Etho closed his eyes, hugging the pillow close to him. Pause sighed a bit and stared and the man laying down in the bed.

"Goodnight, Etho." Pause said softly, walking out of the room, not knowing how to deal with his friend. He would decide in the morning, but he needed his sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. this is hella sad and im very sorry if i left anyone in tears, because i know i left myself in tears while writing this. ahg xD sorry guys! i hope you enjoy, critique harshly, as always, and stay cute, lovlies.
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
